Hope Dressed in Black
by mymajesty
Summary: The familiar faces vanished, a dense cold blackness was all that overtook and surrounded her, like walking alone at night on a chilly winter eve... And unknown to the ever faithful blonde Savior, she was about to get that chance to truly deserve happiness. (Set after the season 4 finale, becomes kind of AU after that. SwanQueen!)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes and disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from OUAT. This is my first fanfiction I've written and put up somewhere but I hope you like it! Feel free to leave reviews and comments i'm hoping this story will go on for a while.**

* * *

The darkness swirled around Regina making a hellish noise, the black tendrils hungry for a victim, someone to pay the price. Emma watched on in horror, taking a step forward but pausing... she was the Savior, and Regina in no way deserved this. It was funny really how far they had come since the first time Emma had stepped foot into Storybrooke, rather how far Regina had come.

'I don't deserve to be happy when I haven't even worked for it.' Emma thought, her eyes jumping to everyone around for only a second, time was not on her side and she didn't have time to think it over. Didn't have time to delve into her past and think about what a crappy hand life had dealt her. She looked to Hook, who had recently become a part of her life, one she was grateful for but knew once again, she hadn't earned it.

And then without even letting it register what would happen to her, she did something, perhaps arguably the most heroic thing she had done since falling face first into the odd fate-entwined town. Stepping closer to Regina despite her cries for the blonde to stop Emma thrust the dagger forward, feeling the black swirling vortex grip at her and she felt the dark pull of the dagger itself, it's weight becoming heavier with every small moment that passed. She imagined this is what you must feel moments before you pass from this world, the feeling was intense yet oddly calming. She saw Regina, free from the darkness and knew that some way, somehow it would be alright.

The familiar faces vanished, a dense cold blackness was all that overtook and surrounded her, like walking alone at night on a chilly winter eve... And unknown to the ever faithful blonde Savior, she was about to get that chance to truly deserve happiness.

The transition from darkness to a blinding light was almost instantaneous, causing the panic and pain from her actions to finally hit Emma like a truck barreling into her. The weight of her sacrifice finally processing although she had little time to think about that. After many moments she finally willed her eyes to open and adjust to her surroundings.

Everything was so wrong.

'Am I dead? Did I... Did I die for Regina?' Emma thought her eyes studying the tiles on the dark ceiling...tiles...

'I don't think there's tiles in the afterlife, at least I hope not.' She finally brought herself to look at the source of where the light was coming from, a computer in the corner of the room was the only thing lighting the small, stale smelling room. Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts as an alarm sounded next to her, more than startling her into an even more panicky state. Her eyes jolted quickly to the source, a heart monitor next to her bedside. She was in a hospital? None of this was adding up to what she last remembered happening, maybe she was dead after all? She couldn't stop the grim thoughts sneaking up on her. 'Maybe they somehow saved me and I've been in the hospital?' She quickly thought trying to will the former thought from her mind immediately. She had so many questions and the alarm was beginning to give her a migraine.

She heard talking and the rustling of footsteps behind the door to her room, to which they finally entered bringing an end to the alarm but also more light into the room than she would've liked. Emma squinted bringing a hand up to her face to try and provide a shield for her eyes, her arm covered in IVs.

When she could finally make out the figure, she realized to her dismay she did not know this person at all.

The man before her was checking the clipboard at the end of her bed quizzically. "Well Ms. Emma Swan, welcome back to the world." He said with a half smile she knew he had probably put on every day for every patient.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The savior shot the questions out at him quickly despite her voice raw and hoarse, her eyes still burning both with passion as well as from the overhead lights.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions, but you are currently at Light Beacon General Hospital in New York... and I'm a doctor here, you've been in a coma for two years young lady." He spoke to answer her questions but they only brought more. Emma felt her mouth dry and agape slightly.

"Where's my family, Henry... David, Mary Margret?!" She studied him closely, knowing he wasn't lying in the slightest as long as her super power was still intact, and that brought more emotion to wash over her.

He raised an eyebrow, "I, um... well it says you don't have any contactable family members here and," He paused before saying the second part, knowing it brought a lot of pain to hear it. "no ones come to visit."

"Wait a minute... that can't be true..." Emma felt tears begin to collect in her eyes, there was no way this was real. Something had to be up, something had to have happened after the darkness dragged her under. She would be damned if she had sacrificed herself only to find everyone she cared about was simply gone. She gripped the side of the bed so tightly she felt her knuckles turning white, what happened to them? Could Storybrooke have fallen apart after she...?

"I have a family. I need to get back to them." She struggled trying to sit up while the doctor assured she could do that after she adjusted to freshly coming out of a coma.

"You might just be confused about your past, try not to do anything until we know one hundred percent you are alright." He tried to convince her. _Confused about your past..._ and the thought crept up on her, only for a second, and it scared her more than anything or any adversary ever had; what if Storybrooke, and everyone in it, had been a dream or a hallucination while she was in this coma. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes grew wide, she felt her heart about to beat her right into another medical condition as the heart monitor went crazy.

Emma felt as if she was about to faint until she heard a voice, a very familiar voice speaking seemingly lightheartedly outside to the receptionist.

"Regina!"

The brunette jumped a little at the intense voice, but came straight over curiously. She first took in the sight of the doctor who looked slightly uncomfortable staring at this particular patient, and she knew he was pretty close to calling for backup. But then her eyes fell upon the blonde haired woman who looked frazzled but somehow relieved, with a stare that felt like she was looking into the very depths of Regina's soul. Though what was a bit more curious was the fact that she had called out her name, nevermind the fact that she was having a really hard time breaking that eye contact.

About to speak Regina paused for only a second as if she was re-thinking what she was about to say, glancing at the paperwork. "Ms. Swan, it seems you were in a coma for quite some time, and I don't believe we've met- although please correct me if i'm wrong?" Regina spoke motioning for Emma's doctor, who was still in the room, to check her vitals.

Emma heard Regina's voice, most definitely the Regina she knew. Saw her face and the way she carried herself, all Regina... though this Regina was apparently a doctor? 'We haven't met...?' was the only thing repeating in Emma's mind for what seemed like an unusually long amount of time and she realized she probably should've answered Regina's question quite a while ago. But being stunned about all of this was an understatement. "We met in Storybrooke remember? You were the E-" Emma began though suddenly another realization hit her, what if this was another "author" incident and she was in another realm where everyone would most certainly think her crazy, perhaps even lock her up again. If this Regina truly didn't remember her maybe something _was_ up. On the other hand even if Regina was bluffing right now to hide something even greater she knew she shouldn't press it either way, Regina always had her reasons and she was very intelligent. What scared Emma the most was the fact that her lie detector wasn't picking up a trace of any inconsistencies with the ex-evil queens sentence and that was enough to worry her into shutting her mouth. "You know what nevermind maybe I do need some rest." Emma stated although as she slipped back down into the bed she was well aware of the deer in headlights look that was plastered all over her face, even so she couldn't take her eyes off Regina who was giving her a very confused and concerned look, and Emma felt as if when she looked away the dark haired woman would simply cease to be.

* * *

 **Notes: Also I apologize as I don't really know what happens after someone wakes up from a coma I kind of just BSed it, Chapter two will hopefully come within the next few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Storybrooke huh?" Regina said under her breath with an eyebrow raised, looking back once more at the blonde before taking her leave from the room. 'Probably just the ramblings of someone not quite aware of their surroundings just yet.' She thought to herself as she walked down the same bright hallway she had walked down nearly every day, smiling at the same co-workers and stopping at her desk to pick up her same coffee. She couldn't help to wonder if life would ever be more exciting than this.

Taking a few steps through her office in her trademark heels she stopped at the window, sighing gently against the dark glass and propping herself up on her elbows she took a moment to just enjoy the night sky. She could make out the buildings in the distance, tall extremely bright masses against the pitch black background, thankfully the hospital happened to be just far enough away where she could still see the faint sparkle of light emanating from the stars. Her line of sight trailed down the glass and rested on the faint reflection of her own solemn face.

She pushed away from the window sill with a sigh, not all that fond of overnight shifts. Lately nothing exciting had happened, nothing you would expect from a hospital anyway. This was one of the cities medical facilities that typically worked with patients that were semi permanent, every now and then they would receive ambulance calls and had surgeries to do but all in all the main hospitals were the ones that got the most circulation of patients. Her fingertips brushed along the wood of her desk as she went to leave once more, setting her coffee down and pausing to read the small formal sign that read 'Regina Mills' which prompted the blonde woman to appear in her mind again, the odd one who knew her name and had apparently met her, no not even that...

She had the feeling this Emma knew her.

It was absurd but the look on the blondes face was as if she was relieved to see her, and that was something she didn't get all too often.

Regina shook off the thoughts trying to return to a somewhat sane work schedule, she rubbed the corners of her eyes disappointed she did not in any way remember this woman, though the best course of action she decided was to think it over later, not right now.

The rest of the night went by as expected, Regina finding a bit more energy as her shift came to an end grabbing her coat off the rack and her keys from the desk hurriedly. She walked back down the hall hoping to get out the main doors of the hospital and on the road before morning traffic hit. Though it seemed buried in there somewhere she had some other ideas.

Reaching her hand out it caught the metal of a doorway and she stopped suddenly, turning on her heels. _Room 710_

Regina knew all the rooms by heart and knew exactly who was through this particular doorway.

For a moment she lingered, staring into the dim lit room. Emma lay away from her direction and she assumed the blonde was just sleeping, though as she turned to leave the Savior turned as well, perhaps sensing the presence of someone, or rather more noticeably the sound of Regina's heels in the hall coming to an abrupt stop.

Regina froze as the green eyes met her own once more. "Ah.. My apologies Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" She spoke to ease the awkward silence and her equally awkward gawking.

"Oh come on, back to Miss Swan?" Emma said rather quietly with the hint of a tease. "I'm as fine as I can be, I mean, if I can figure this all out and get back to where I came from everything will be just peachy." The blonde sighed running a hand through her hair and she noticed it had gotten longer since she last remembered. "Oh and just.. call me Emma."

"Emma it is then." The brunette smiled, stuffing her hands into her long coat pockets. "If I can be of any assistance in the search let me know." Regina said, not really fully understanding why she felt so bothered by all of this. She watched Emma's eyes longfully peer out the window at the oncoming twilight of morning as if it were something the other woman only saw a handful of times in her life. "It has been quite a while since you lived somewhere, do you think your place of residence is still available?" The brunette questioned, knowing all too often how cases like this usually worked, apartments got rented out to new tenants, houses sometimes as well.

Emma's mind immediately reminded her of Snow's apartment and subsequently Snow as well. Her gaze shifted back to Regina who was now leaning against the door frame and took in how crazy this all was once again. Maybe she was in a dream? It sure felt like it.

"I guess... I'm not sure." Emma finally said, the defeat in her voice breaking through just the smallest amount.

"Well..." Regina trailed off, thinking about her words carefully. She didn't normally do things like this, this was someones patient and someone who looked like given time, she could very well take care of matters for herself. But Regina's mouth betrayed her anyway, "When you have release permission, I'll take you back there... maybe you can find your home?"

The Saviors eyes shifted up to brown ones suddenly, the smallest smile on Emma's lips, the first, she imagined, since waking to this place. 'home.' Emma let the word roll around in her mind before the smile faded, was Storybrooke really a place she could call her home? She had spent so much time running and sure, her new life was there- Henry was there. But putting all of it into such a drastic word scared the Savior in just the slightest.

"I would like that, thanks Regina."

"Oh, one second." Regina said seemingly remembering something outside the room suddenly and left the Savior for a few moments.

Emma sat up a bit more on the bed, starting to become uncomfortable just sitting and laying down all day. Regina returned with a medium sized box, just a plain cardboard box that was a bit dusty and looked like it had been haphazardly stored somewhere. She placed it on the end of the bed for Emma. "Some of your things." Regina stated with a small smile. "Have a good day, Mis-..." The brunette paused. "Emma." She waved good bye to the Savior before taking her leave. Emma stared at the now empty space where Regina had been standing moments before and then back to the box.

She reached over and set it into her lap, opening the box with furrowed brows as dust went flying off the top. The light coming in through the window becoming the only light really necessary to see. She smiled when she pulled out her red leather jacket, holding the leather between her fingers as if it wasn't something tangible. Curious, she pulled more things from the box, mostly clothes it seemed. A little cash, some credit cards that were now past expired. But the very last thing in the box made her drop the cards she was holding, her jaw going limp as she studied the item before her ever so slowly, pulling it from the box.

The Dark One dagger, with 'Emma Swan' Engraved into the blade.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, as Emma Swan recovered she found it easy to slip back into her clothes and jacket, careful to keep the dagger hidden within her jacket as well as bring it with her at all times. One this particular afternoon she was pacing back and forth in her hospital room eager to leave but also nervous. Nervous about what the presence of the dagger meant, if she was now the Dark One why did she feel no darkness welling up inside her? No change at all really aside the fact that she was now here. 'Maybe being somewhere that doesn't have magic makes the difference.' She thought, still pacing biting her lip gently in deep concentration. She had been given the okay by her doctor this morning to leave not without reminding her of the extreme expense of keeping her alive for two years. If she returned to Storybrooke would that be a blessing or a curse for those around her?

"Hello."

Emma heard the voice from the doorway and turned to see Regina, for really the first time since they had met last. She had noticed her from afar working and going about her day but this was the first time she made contact with her since giving her back her possessions. "Hey, I thought you might have forgotten about me." Emma spoke, trying her hardest to joke around.

Regina was dressed in casual clothes, well, as casual as it got for Regina. Deciding to ignore Emma's dry joke she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Are you ready to go?"

The question buried itself in Emma's mind, it seemed no matter what task she had to do as Savior or even just for herself she was never just 'ready to go' and now was no exception. No matter how much she wanted to go back to Storybrooke the new occurrence of having this dagger was making her consider changing her plans. What if she succumbed to the darkness, taking everyone she loved along with her? 'I have to give this to someone...' She thought, looking to Regina. She would definitely give this cursed thing to the reformed queen in a heartbeat, so she could watch over her, but this Regina didn't even remember her... it would have to wait. "Yeah, lets be on our way." Emma said putting on a smile and stepping out of the room with Regina at her side.

"Alright, this is a little strange." Regina stopped short almost to her car when she noticed Emma was the one leading them to her car and not the other way around. "How do you know that's my car." She said pointing to the familiar Benz.

"I guess I just, saw it around from my window." Emma said, knowing full well that sounded creepier than if she had actually told Regina the truth.

"You're a terrible liar." Was all Regina said as she got into the drivers seat, still pretty sure a chunk of her life with the woman was oddly missing in action, it seemed as if she were the one coming out of a coma and not the other way around... it was feeling like her whole world and everything she knew was about to change.

And maybe it was.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I was driving?" Emma whined, leaning back into the chilly leather passenger seat.

"You want me to let you drive my car? Someone who's stalking me from a hospital window? No, I don't think so. Give me directions." The brunette demanded with a grin, turning the ignition and settling her eyes back to the road ignoring the eye roll Emma shot her way.

Regina was more than surprised when she found out she would be driving all the way to Maine, even knowing that hospital transfers happened it was quite the distance. When she brought it up to the Savior, Emma had no answer to how she got to New York or even how the accident happened. It seemed more and more clear that neither were getting any kind of answers they were looking for.

For quite a while they sat silently, only the soft hum of the radio keeping them distracted from the awkward yet calming moment. Emma looked over at Regina, her head filled with all of these things she knew she couldn't say. 'I just wanted you to be happy... I thought that by sacrificing myself you would finally get your happy ending, not some... i don't know, some weird reality like this.' She thought, but she knew fate had a way of playing out and she also knew no matter what she was going to push it into giving Regina what she deserved.

A happy life.

Though when it came to herself Emma just couldn't see herself as the 'happy ending' type. Maybe because she never had a happy beginning in the first place? Whatever it was, she never stopped to think of herself.

"Tell me about your life now?" Emma asked after a while of watching the cars pass on the busy highway, the sun setting and the street lights just starting to flicker on. She wondered if she would find anyone else around here as she peered into the cars once in a while as they passed. If Regina was here maybe they all were? Though as that effort proved to yield no results she looked back to the brunette, the last of the sun reflecting off the mirrors at her as it faded away slowly into the horizon.

Regina kept her eyes on the road even though she knew the blondes gaze was on her, and somehow she kept making excuses to meet those eyes. "My life now is... busy. I barely have time for much of anything really." She answered blandly. "I'm more interested in telling you at what point in my life I knew you..." Regina started, feeling Emma shift in her seat awaiting what she was going to say. "Except I can't. I can't recall what happened with us though I feel like you know me and also... I feel like I would remember someone like you."

Emma's breath caught in her throat at the last sentence, her being memorable was the last thing she really expected anyone to say especially coming from Regina, perhaps it was because in the system she was so easily forgotten, in that past, the past she always seemed to cling to.

Emma wanted to spill it all, 'You were the evil queen, the first person I met in Storybrooke, the one I loathed yet also came to respect as a friend eventually... and then the one I sacrificed everything for.' She thought but as the lump in her throat grew the more she had to just say something, anything.

"First, I want you to trust me... I know this is going to sound like I'm crazy and you know, maybe I am. But can you put your trust in the fact that you are part of something greater, Regina." The Savior spoke, hugging the dagger concealed in her jacket closer to her chest. Determination shining in her eyes.

The Queen's eyes wavered from the road for a second to meet Emma's as if to gauge if the blonde was trying to pull some kind of a joke on her. As she looked back to the road her eyes narrowed and she spoke finally, "I suppose I can trust you." The words brought a hopeful smile to Emma's face. "Though I don't really understand, you come out of a coma and into my life suddenly and then tell me i'm part of some great thing, I guess i'm more than a little skeptical." Regina said, shaking her head. "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of guardian angel or something?" Regina said with an eyebrow raised and a small chuckle.

"Believe me... I'm no angel." Emma said with the dagger still fully in mind, she looked out the window again, knowing full well that even though this Regina was the same this one also must have had a very different past and it showed sometimes, even in the little things like the way her eyes no longer carried the weight of the world and her mistakes, but also, Emma noted the way the world seemed just a little brighter to this Regina. Emma knew though that this wasn't _really_ real, just something the dagger had done, perhaps something it wanted to show her?

The sky lit up with stars as they drove further away from the city, the dark trees passing them by swiftly. Emma could only hope everything would fix itself when they got to Storybrooke, though in the pit of her stomach she knew things could never just be that easy.

* * *

 **Thank you again for the reviews and for just reading my story ^^ i'm having a lot of fun with this one and hope to get another chapter in tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

They must have been driving for hours when Regina finally pulled into a gas station on the side of a country road, all the driving didn't much bother her as she was used to late nights at the hospital anyway. She turned the car off with a sigh and looked over to see if Emma wanted to get anything or just get out of the car for a moment, though as she was about to speak she paused. The blonde was asleep, slumped down into the seat as comfortably as a person could be in a vehicle, her head was against the seat facing Regina, lips parted slightly.

Regina smiled slightly, though when she took in this sight a little longer than intended she looked away quickly feeling embarrassed. She dug around under the seat for her purse and then as quietly as she could left to go gas up her car. 'How much sleep does this woman need anyway?' She thought, trying to will away any other thoughts she was having about the blonde at the moment... Like just how long Emma had been looking at her before she fell asleep? or how cute her expression was just then.

"Hey."

Regina heard the voice come from across the parking lot, startling her out of her thoughts and into almost dropping the pump she was trying to put away. The lot was nearly empty and she hadn't expected any interaction much less what was about to happen.

Turning slowly to the front of the store she flashed an irritated look, both to try and cover up the fact that she startled so easily and that she could still feel the red on her face from her previous musings.

"Um, sorry but could you give me a hand for a second?" The man asked. Regina paused to think it over, the voice seemed genuine... and if it did turn out to be some weird country murderer hopefully Emma would at least wake up and notice.

She approached the man who was bent over the hood of his truck, having a rough time with keeping the hood up as he worked. She grabbed the hood for him and held it up and in turn he looked over and gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks." He said, going back to study the motor of his less than fancy Ford. "What brings you out here?" He spoke seemingly trying to make small talk.

"Helping a friend get back home." She left out all the unnecessary details, studying his hands as he worked. "What about you?"

"Oh, I live out here, just can't get enough of the countryside I suppose." He stated, the smile never seemed to leave his face.

"Looks like the countryside hasn't been too kind to you." Regina remarked, gesturing to the engine. His smile was seemingly contagious as she found herself with a small one as well.

"Yes, well..." He stopped working and wiped the car grease off his hands with a nearby rag, reaching up to take the hood from Regina. "I wouldn't have it any other way... I love the trees, the stars, fresh air and all of the things you just don't get from a city, you know?" He said and reached out to shake Regina's hand.

She looked at the hand as if it were on fire, something about this was oddly familiar. Though she couldn't tell if it was because everything was suddenly so strange... She took his hand and shook it despite her subconscious telling her not to shake someones dirty hand. "Well, I guess I should get back on the road." She stated breaking the magnetizing eye contact, she just couldn't shake this feeling... whatever it was.

"Ah, of course." The man said letting Regina take a few steps towards the convenience store before calling back to her. "Wait!" He spoke, rummaging around in his truck and then jogging up to her as quick as he could. "Here, take this." He placed a folded torn piece of paper into her hand before tilting the bill of his hat toward her. "Names Robin, you can call me Rob if you like."

"Regina." She replied and with that watched him jog back to his truck, get in and not without a few failed attempts, drove away.

"That was weird..." Regina said under her breath as she finally entered the store to pay for her gas. She met eyes with the only worker behind the desk waiting for her with an almost mischievous grin, both hands down on the desk patiently waiting. She walked past him to grab a couple sodas feeling his eyes on her the whole while as she did.

She returned to the grinning man who rang up her sodas and told her the total of the gas. Pulling out a debit card, she swiped it and it seemed like it was processing forever, it gave her an excuse however to open the small piece of paper Robin had given her. On it was a simple phone number, scrawled out as if in a hurry. Her eyes trailing out the window after where his truck had left and then slowly back to her car where the Savior still lay sleeping.

"Which one will you choose, dearie?"

The voice knocked her out of her thoughts as she happened to get lost in her head all too much these days. "What?" Regina asked turning her attention to the store clerk who was now leaning against his cane.

All he did was point to the small card reader screen that read 'Credit or Debit?' and she suddenly felt stupid for asking, shoving the paper into her pocket.

After all of that was said and done she was relieved to get back out on the road, the blonde unaware of everything that had just happened. Though as the car started crawling back up the country roads it was enough to jostle Emma awake.

"Where am I?" Emma opened her eyes slowly, the yellow road lines against the light of the headlights coming into focus slowly.

"Relax, you're alright." Regina's voice spoke to her calmly and Emma looked to the brunette whose eyes were still glued to the road. "Here, I got you something to drink." Regina proceeded to hand her the root beer she had picked up from the gas station.

It was true that this Regina would not know of the significance of root beer in their friendship but it caused Emma to smile anyway. She gave a simple 'thank you' and decided to roll down the window just a small amount to feel the soft breeze, the sound of crickets nearly overwhelming the noises of the car.

By the time they almost made it to Storybrooke it was nearly three in the morning and Emma had directed Regina to pull over. The two both stepped out of the car, the headlights remained on for what little light they provided.

The Savior stepped up to where the town line was, and then turned around to take in Regina's very confused expression. "Look I... I guess I don't know where to begin here." The blonde started, rubbing the back of her head nervously. It was true, she didn't know how much she could get away with telling Regina where it wouldn't totally backfire in her face. But right now was the moment, there wasn't any more room for 'what if's.' "Please don't freak okay? I will explain it all to you." Emma pleaded, biting her lip. Regina did sense that Emma was desperate to tell her _something_ so she nodded for the Savior to continue.

And in that moment Emma pulled out the dagger, the light from the headlights bouncing off of it causing an almost diamond appearance.

"Whoa, whoa-" Regina started backing back up towards her car a little, her hands coming up slightly in defense. "Please don't tell me you're some ex-serial killer about to show me where they hid all their victims." Somehow she knew Emma wasn't going to hurt her, after all she could have so many times when her guard was down and Regina felt like even in a situation like this she could hold her own even if Emma was planning something malicious... though how strange the blonde was, well, that was another unpredictable story all together. One that Regina wasn't really sure she was ready to learn.

"No, please. I didn't do anything... it's not like that." Emma dropped her hand with the dagger in it to her side.

Regina looked around with her eyebrows raised. "Then why did you take me all the way out here, at night, with no houses around just to get out of the car and show me some knife." She used her hands to gesture around her for good measure.

"Because this isn't just some knife, and the life you're living, this isn't you." Emma pleaded, looking into Regina's eyes.

Regina's eyes narrowed at the Savior. "Then prove it to me, show me what I am."

"I hope I can."

Emma slowly walked over to the brunette, when they were reaching distance she held out the dagger for Regina to take very carefully as to not make any wrong moves. She knew the brunette was so close to just filing her away under 'mentally deranged,' and that was a very dangerous thing.

Regina took the dagger by the handle, making a mental note that it was heavier than it seemed. She ran a finger over the adornments of the blade stopping at the name _Emma Swan._

"Okay... and what is this supposed to do?" Regina asked after a moment of studying it.

"Well." Emma sighed, placing her hands in her pockets and looking off to the side, she knew if the situation was reversed she would in no way be believing any of this crap, and it made her that much more nervous to say it, "It controls me, as the Dark One. I need you to take it because once I step over this line... my power could be enough to destroy everything." Okay yeah that sounded real sane. "I ended up here and in New York because..." She studied Regina's face as if to gauge how far was too far. "I saved you, the other you." Emma stopped short at telling Regina exactly who the 'other her' was.

Regina cracked a small smile, the situation just too crazy. "You expect me to believe all of this?"

"You believed in me once." The Savior said, no hint of a smile. She turned to the town line hoping to whatever was out there that she could cross the line and perhaps things would return to normal, at the very least she could prove herself not psychotic.

Seconds seemed like minutes, they stretched on as Emma stepped closer to the line. Knowing her fate as the Dark One could very well be behind this invisible wall.

The only sound was her footsteps echoing their small steps as she crossed the yellow line, it was only then after a few moments that she realized she had been closing her eyes and holding her breath for what was about to happen. As she exhaled she realized in dismay-

Nothing had happened. No 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. No town in the distance. No feeling of any magic inside of her.

Emma spun around to Regina who was still just observing and her mouth went dry, she knew she looked absolutely fucking bonkers right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma closed her eyes tightly hoping that when she opened them it would be a dream, though it was to no avail. "I'm sorry." Was all the Savior managed to say as her eyes started to well up with tears. She turned and did the thing she was best at... she ran. She ran towards where Storybrooke should have been, ran until she was completely out of breath and energy.

Stopping in a clearing Emma dropped to her knees, cursing this place. How could she have been so foolish, to think simply walking back in would be an option. Was Regina destined to be stuck in this place forever unaware of who she really was? And what about the others then? Emma couldn't stop thinking and she needed to somehow come up with another plan, fast.

But all she felt was anger, her mind was too hazy to think about anything other than how much she wanted to roll back the clock, back at the very least to when she made a total idiot of herself. "Damnit!" Emma yelled, doubling over to punch the ground below her with the side of her fist, over and over. But before her fist could hit the ground that last time someone called out to her.

"Emma, stop!"

And it was as if she had no control over her fist, it suspended itself in the air not allowing her to move it, even an inch. Her eyes grew wide as the realization of what was happening fell over her, Regina came to find her... and as Emma's eyes slowly looked the Queen's direction she noticed Regina was still holding the dagger at her side.

Regina had used the dagger to control her just then.

Some weird irony was happening right now and the Savior didn't know exactly what to do under the gaze of Regina, who was leaning against a tree still trying to catch her breath. Why bother coming to find someone if you thought them completely nuts?

"Listen..." Regina started, looking to the dagger in her hands once more. "I don't know what's going on today, everything has been so strange and this." She paused to breathe. "This is the icing on the cake Emma."

"I know, I know you think I'm not telling you truth-" Emma began, her eyes cast downward. She was quickly cut off though as Regina took a few steps her direction.

"You don't know what I think." Regina said sharply, in a tone that reminded Emma of the Queen inside her brunette friend. She stopped in front of Emma who was still kneeling in the dirt.

"I know what it sounds like and I should have you committed right now." Regina began, staring strangely at the blade again. "But as I was running to find you, and I called out to you... I felt something from this thing. It was as if the feeling were something very familiar to me but I've never even..." Regina raised her eyebrows. "I guess i'm just as confused as you."

Emma knew what she was feeling through that weapon, dark magic... magic in general, it didn't surprise her that even this Regina had a sixth sense for it.

"Anyway..." Regina continued when the Savior remained quiet, probably, she figured because the blonde had said far too much already. "Your home isn't here I take it?" The brunette questioned, reaching a hand out to help Emma up.

Emma took a long time to just stare at that hand, wondering why this Regina put up with so much of her shit, even after _that_. Reluctantly she took it and as she stood Regina felt the warmth of Emma's blood in her own hand, knowing it must have been pretty scraped up from the stray rocks and twigs littering the ground. "Let's go back to the car and let me look at your hand." Regina said as the pair walked slowly back, reluctantly they dropped their hands back to their sides, crossing the town line once again but not before Emma looked back just one more time at the empty wooded area.

'I will find a way.'

Regina caught the blondes stare and furrowed her brow. She wished all of this made sense... if Emma was crazy she was certainly recruiting a new follower because what Regina felt from that blade was like something unforgettable, much like riding a bike, something she must have learned and never unlearned. If Emma had the answers to this she wanted to keep her around. She felt like she was on the cusp of making something _more_ out of her life, something she had always wanted for herself.

"Sit." Regina said, opening the passenger door for Emma who looked to still be a little shaken up. She had said it with innocent intentions, not even demanding the Savior sit, but she felt that feeling well up inside her again as Emma quickly plopped herself in the seat and followed it up with a wide eyed stare Regina's direction. "Maybe, you should hold onto this again..." Regina said handing the dagger back to Emma before moving towards the trunk, one accidental sarcastic remark with that thing could have been terrible news for Emma.

Bringing out the first aid kit, Regina knelt down by the Savior and started removing various items from the kit. After Emma hid the dagger away in her jacket once more she noticed what Regina was doing. "Look, I can do it myself, i'm fine." Emma protested.

"I'm a doctor." Was all Regina retorted as she went to work on Emma's hand. The feeling was very strange being in this position with Regina, as if Emma didn't have enough on her plate already, she didn't need these new feelings on top of it. Maybe she was just overly relieved she had an ally in this unfamiliar place, but maybe there was something more to it. As her thoughts started to slip away from her into dangerous territory she felt the sting of alcohol seeping into her cuts and she winced slightly snapping her back to reality.

Her hand was now wrapped up and they were on the road back in short time. The sun was coming up ever so slightly bringing a new day to this, what Emma wanted to believe was, a fake world. Some spell to be broken? Perhaps another reality all together? She couldn't be sure. Maybe it was even none of the above?

"Where will you go now?" Regina broke the silence.

"I don't know... maybe find a place in New York for a while." Emma stated, not really sure what other choice she had until she could find another way to Storybrooke.

"Do you have money for that?" The brunette questioned, feeling oddly responsible for this since she somewhat expected something like this to happen from the beginning.

"I have thirty dollars." Emma said with a small smile, knowing full well that wasn't going to get her anything. Though she wasn't worried, her past was nothing but running from place to place without a bed to rest her head. She knew what it was like to live on nothing and knew how to do it well. "I can make it out there, don't worry about me."

But the thing was, Regina did worry. It was the small spark of a tiny light inside her, she could feel it starting to grow and she didn't want to give this up yet.

"Stay with me." It came out more emotional than Regina had intended and she tried to cover her tracks quickly as she felt the blonde's eyes upon her. "I mean, you should stay at my apartment until you can get a job and one for yourself. Plus there's so many questions I have for you, you have no idea."

More cars passed by as people around them went about their daily lives. The Savior looked over the bridge they were crossing and out into a vast lake, the water was a deep blue color against the orange morning sky. It was odd how she was just starting to appreciate mornings, and she attributed it more to having these moments with Regina than she would ever admit. "Yeah, I should."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews again and for just taking the time to read! You all are awesome ^^ Everything will come together eventually but not without some more twists. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

When the pair had finally managed to make it back to Regina's apartment, not without some complaints about bathroom breaks and radio station changes from Emma, Regina stepped out into the noisy city air happily. She was finally back home. Home from that... whatever that was. She had almost thought it was just some dream, though as her eyes found Emma's she always knew...

This was real. Whatever it was.

It seemed as if the blonde wanted to talk about it as little as possible, always switching the topic to something more lighthearted, as if Regina would simply forget about it after a while though she knew that wasn't the case. Regina wrote it off as Emma simply being exhausted by everything and when she was ready to talk more, she would. Opening up never was something Emma was all that quick to do.

It had started to rain slightly, dark puddles forming along the curbs and the light sound of water hitting the concrete, something that was so ordinary and yet Regina couldn't help but stand there for a moment next to her now parked car, just taking in the peaceful moment. She almost didn't notice Emma come around to her side of the car to stand next to her, leaning against the car slightly. Emma's head tilted to the side, trying to take in and admire the scene that Regina was seeing.

Regina looked over at Emma, the extraordinary entity in her ever ordinary life. They caught each others gaze and brown eyes studied green for more time than Regina thought she had ever looked at anyone ever, though it had only been a couple handfuls of seconds. It was soon however that they both became flustered at this development, Regina's mind raced to try to explain why they were just standing out here and Emma looked away and started to kick at rocks.

"Ah, sorry... well this is it." Regina stated as she started walking to a huge skyscraper like building, Emma trailing along staring up in wonder.

"This whole thing!" The blonde knew what Regina was like in Storybrooke, only the biggest and best house for the Queen. So she figured that much was the same in this world, though she only got a laugh out of the brunette.

"Have you never seen an apartment building before?" Regina teased as they made their way inside and into an elevator. As she pressed one of the many buttons it seemed like they were ascending forever, the elevator finally coming to a stop with a loud 'bing.'

Regina lead them to her apartments door and used her keys to unlock it, she stepped inside and then moved over to allow Emma entrance. It was not really what Emma expected at all, it was a small studio like apartment with minimal furniture, a couch, tv, and bed were some of the things she noticed first. A basket of apples on the kitchen counter which Emma nearly overlooked because of the association.

"It takes some getting used to. But it's not all that bad." Regina said as she removed her somewhat damp coat and hung it up. "I'm not here too much anyway."

"No, it's fine." Emma said as she took off her shoes and ran a hand through her wet hair, moving over to the couch to sit down. All she could really concentrate on at the moment was how she was going to fix this mess up of hers, how she could get back to her reality.

After some rustling around in the kitchen and bathroom Regina came back out to the blonde still deep in thought, staring at the black screen of the tv. With an eyebrow raise she placed her hand on the blondes shoulder which caused Emma to jump a little.

"Here." Regina handed Emma the remote for the tv. "Just make yourself at home and relax, sleep in the bed if you want."

"What, no-" Emma started but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it I won't be here anyway, I have to work." Regina smiled moving back over to her coat. "There's hot water brewed for tea in the kitchen if you're interested, and please..." the brunette started halfway out the door and poked her head back in to add, "get some rest, Emma."

And with that she was gone, Emma counting the steps as Regina left down the hall and back into the elevator. She was upset at herself for making Regina go through all of that only to have to go to back work right away. She sighed looking down at the remote, there was no way she was even vaguely interested in what was on tv. She set it down on the coffee table and got up, her eyes trailing into the kitchen, though she wasn't really in the mood for tea either. She thought about grabbing some blankets and sleeping on the couch despite Regina's permission to sleep on her bed.

She walked over to the corner of the apartment where Regina's bed was pressed up along two huge glass windows, she wasn't even sure if they could be called windows they were more like walls you could see through. Emma saw everything from the height, bright buildings close by, the black sky and heard the soft hum of noise from the city. She found the light switch on the wall and turned off the lights in the apartment, only the city lights coming in to illuminate the room in a beautiful glow. Before she knew it she was lost in the thought of getting back to Storybrooke again, Henry and all the others. So lost that she gave in to sitting on the bed to look out into this world. The bed itself was very comfortable and after many minutes gave in to laying on her side, just staring out. She slipped out of her jacket and dropped it down the edge of the bed, the resounding clunk against the wood floor reminded her of the damned dagger, and subsequently her fate. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, lifting her arm to stare at the back of her hand instead, trying desperately to understand why this all was happening. After a while she realized the pillows and everything around her smelled of Regina, it was a calming scent and she smiled closing her eyes, her hand and arm falling limply to her side, finally relaxing as she realized... they would figure it out together, like they always did.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully for Regina, as she quickly left work there was something else on her mind that night, rather someone else. There was more of a smile on her lips and a confidence to her stride. Something she hadn't enjoyed in a very long time, unknown to her, it was much like right after Emma had arrived in Storybrooke after finding out about Henry. The presence of Emma seemed to have an intense effect on her in this world as well as any other. She drove home and headed into the elevator and up to her apartment, opening the door as quietly as she could as to not disturb. But what she saw she wasn't really expecting, Emma was sprawled out on her bed in a black tank top, fast asleep. She found herself unwilling to close the door the rest of the way, unwilling to even move or breathe taking in the sight of the blonde, the faint beginning of a sunrise against her face.

'Pull it together Regina.' The brunette thought, breaking herself out of the trance she was glad no one was around to witness. She closed the door quietly, shaking her head. She decided a shower was the best way to leave the situation before Emma woke up and noticed her obvious gawking, or worse, if she noticed this weird crush that was developing.

The noise of the shower was enough to bring Emma back to consciousness, and she slowly looked around in a comically confused manner. Then she started realizing what had happened, Regina must have already come home and she had pretty carelessly fallen asleep right on the other woman's bed. Emma sat up quickly, the tired look still on her face and her hair a tad disheveled. Even if she didn't want to get up, she knew she should. She wanted to walk around the city a little today, and more so she wanted to see if she could find anyone else from Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Too much going on. The next few chapters should start picking up a bit, i'm probably going to have another chapter out tomorrow ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed by without much of anything happening, Regina was working a lot and Emma felt like some kind of bum, finding a liking to sleeping on the couch and even on the bed when she felt she had enough time before Regina got home. She wandered the city during the hours she was awake searching for another familiar face, anyone. Everyone was always a stranger though, and Emma was beginning to feel like perhaps being stuck in this weird reality with Regina wouldn't be so bad... that is, until she started to think of Henry, she didn't even have Regina to talk to about him anymore. Perhaps it's what kept her going, kept her searching.

She rode many subways, taxi's, and buses always keeping an eye on every person she came in contact with, at least for a moment. It felt strange, and if she could post missing people fliers of everyone's faces she would... but it would get her no where, perhaps in a jail cell. It was on the second week that Emma was stopping into a bakery to grab a doughnut that she finally found someone she recognized, she could have nearly jumped for joy at the situation. There, with hands full of dough was Snow, her mom. Emma held it together the best she could, only slightly frightening the poor woman with her enthusiasm. She left out the parts about being her daughter and instead asked if Snow remembered her, which she then got the 'no' she was expecting. If Regina didn't remember she figured the same would be true of anyone she found.

Emma stopped in everyday after that, sometimes even for hours, chatting and checking to make sure Snow was alright. On the fifth day she even brought Regina with her.

"You took me all the way to this part of town to... buy me a bagel?" Regina taunted with a small smile on her lips. She would never admit that spending some time with the blonde made her day no matter the situation.

"Very funny." Emma shot her a fake glare as they entered the bakery. "Though I suppose that is what i'm doing."

The two walked unusually close as they approached the counter and Emma waited impatiently for Snow to turn around and notice them, perhaps it would jog her memory to see Regina and vise-versa. She still wasn't all too sure what to do with everyone once she found them all, if she even had to do that? But it was nice to know that she wasn't going crazy.

"Oh! Hello Emma." Snow greeted in her usual cheerful manner, smiling at the blonde who was now a usual in her establishment. Her eyes then moved to Regina and her smile grew wider, if that was possible. "I was wondering when you were going to bring in your wife."

To that Emma's face went pure red, totally not the reaction she was expecting at all. "Wha-wait, it's not like that." She started, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Ah, not married yet then." Snow said, going to work on Emma's usual order, oblivious to the fact that Emma was very flustered by all of this. "The way you talk about her when you're in here I just figured." Snow continued, not looking up from her work.

Regina was now giving Emma a very amused look but she couldn't meet Regina's gaze, she was just too done with everything at that moment and found something very interesting suddenly on the counter. "I'm... gonna go find us a booth." Emma finally said, putting money on the counter and leaving Regina to order on her own. As she slid into the booth she hoped she would have an explanation for this by the time Regina got back. Snow was definitely a mom, embarrassing moments and all.

Regina brought their food over and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "So... just what do you tell this random bakery owner about me?"

It was very obvious they had no memories of the other and now it had turned into an even weirder development. Emma finally looked over at Regina who was looking contentedly at her food, and she was glad for that because she still wasn't sure if she could look her in the eyes. "She's not random, you did know her too." Emma spoke, ignoring the question for now.

Regina looked like she was deep in thought for a second and then finally met Emma's eyes. "Well I don't remember... Does the dagger have some part in this? I mean if it made me decide you're not crazy maybe it could help us with this too."

"I don't know, Mary Margret isn't like you. I don't think simply holding a magical item and giving a command is enough." Emma sighed, adjusting in her seat.

Regina looked back over to the woman behind the counter and then back to Emma. "How did I know her... how do I know you?"

A lump formed in Emma's throat at the gaze, how could she possibly explain all there was to their horrible pasts and do it in a manner that didn't make her look psychotic again. It was impossible, and maybe some things were better left unsaid for now. "Listen, I will figure this out and fix this. You will know her again... and me." Emma said, reaching her hand over the table she placed it upon Regina's hand gently in a reassuring manner. "Trust me."

Regina felt the weird energy again, the familiar energy at the touch. She couldn't know about their past and the magic they shared that tended to spark up every time they touched, but she did know it meant something. "I do." She gave a small smile and then went back to eating.

The rest of the day passed into the evening and Emma was grateful for small victories, they were a little closer to figuring this out she hoped. They were at the apartment and decided to watch a movie on the couch since Regina didn't have to go into work that night. Though with how many days and nights Regina had just been staying awake and not getting any sleep it wasn't a very long movie, she had passed out by the second half. Emma was tiredly staring at the screen herself until she felt the extra weight against her. She froze until she realized Regina was sleeping, it was still very unusual to see the Queen in such a vulnerable state, something she knew she would never willingly show her back in her own reality. The woman who could and probably had wiped out so many lives, the one who could quite literally make flames bend to her will and bring destruction in her wake if she so desired it was instead sleeping peacefully against her. Somehow, somewhere, Emma had calmed the storm inside of Regina, she knew she probably hadn't been the first to try but she knew she was the only one to succeed. Even if this Regina didn't remember any of that, she had indeed been one of the Savior's greatest accomplishments. She never knew why she hadn't reflected on this sooner, but being this close to Regina was refreshing. If she didn't know any better and didn't have memories of her time in Storybrooke either she would have believed that this was how it was supposed to happen all along.

That this was meant to be.

But deep down, she knew better. She knew to stay far away from these feelings. Storybrooke exists, somewhere out there. There was no room for whatever either of them were feeling because once she successfully gets across that line, there wouldn't be room in Regina's heart for her.

Add she was nothing but selfish for thinking otherwise, for even a moment.

Not only did Regina have someone she loved in Storybrooke but so did she... and at this point she hoped that spark for the pirate would still be there when she was through this mess. Though she made no promises. This whole coma Dark One thing was getting a little too life altering for her liking but she was on a crazy ride she couldn't stop.

Where were the brakes on this world? on her own heart? She hoped for her own sake she would find them soon. Both of them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Who do you think Emma will find next? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sighed leaning against a building with a cup of coffee from Snow's bakery in hand. It had been a couple days since introducing Regina to Snow and since then she couldn't stop pondering her own future. She had started to avoid Regina, leaving before the brunette got home. Why she did though she couldn't quite say, maybe she was afraid? Afraid her world would get turned upside down and she wouldn't be able to fix it, in a different way than what had already happened to her reality, and maybe it was even late for that. She knew she was, in a way, running again... from herself, from Regina, it didn't really matter.

"Does anything matter in this damn place?" Emma whispered, clouds reflected off green eyes as she studied the sky. They were moving so fast, it was a pretty windy day after all. 'At least the clouds know where they're going.' Emma thought as she allowed a small smile to pass her features as she took another sip of coffee.

She began walking down the city sidewalk finally, going along what was now her usual route until her eyes caught a familiar scarf, that was also attached to the back of someones head she would've recognized anywhere. Quickly dodging people she made her way to the front of the person that was seated at a bench, she had to make sure it was him, there had been times where she all too excitedly thought someone was from Storybrooke from the back only to learn she had made an idiot of herself when they turned around.

It was him though, it was Henry. He hadn't even looked up to notice her gawking, his eyes were fixed on a game he was playing on his handheld. She tried not to start crying, taking every ounce of will to blink back the tears that were already forming. She sat down on the bench next to him, not knowing what to even say. A bunch of moments passed and she knew she had to find her voice.

"Hey, kid." She started, finally getting his attention. He looked from his game for a few seconds studying Emma before going back to the game.

"Hey, do I know you?" He said blandly, obviously unaware and unamused at this new presence.

There was a pause again, what could she say? The truth? All over again. She was always looking for these situations and then being completely unprepared for them at the same time. "No, you don't know me." She felt the lump in her throat grow as she lied, well, sort of. "I guess I just need some advice." She hoped if nothing else Henry would at least talk with her.

He nodded for her to go on and she smiled slightly. "I'm not from around here, I guess I got myself... kind of lost." She sighed, feeling quite homesick for Storybrooke.

"Well," He started, thinking over her issue. "Maybe you can find a taxi or something to take you back?" He looked up at her again, this time with a bit more interest.

"I guess I don't know how to get back."

He paused again. "Find someone you trust."

She looked at him kind of confused and urged him to continue. Ignoring the fact that the only thing she could think of was the person she had placed her trust in all this time since she had gotten here, Regina.

"If you don't remember how to get back, maybe the person you trust will know, and can help you return."

"What if I tried that already, what if the person I trust doesn't know either." Emma leaned back in the bench defeated.

"Then at least you have each other." Henry smiled. "And I know eventually, you'll both figure it out."

And deep down Emma knew this as well, its what she had been telling herself since day one and even though it wasn't exactly advice she was hoping for it made her feel... lighter.

"I've gotta go meet my parents now, they should be done shopping. Good luck, uh..."

"Emma." She finished his sentence, the tears begging to come once again.

"Emma." He repeated with a smile, jumping up from the bench. "I'm Henry." He waved before taking off running towards a nearby store.

His figure was a blurry mess by the time he entered the doors, as Emma noticed she could no longer hold back her emotions. "I know." She whispered, digging her nails into the wood on the bottom of the bench seat where her hands were placed. She suddenly got up, not wanting to see or even know who these 'parents' were, she started frantically walking to the apartment not without cursing and kicking at things along the way. She had wanted to find Henry, but she wasn't ready for this, the torment and heartache that came along with it. The longing she felt for things to return to how they had been before, hell, she would even take returning to the first day of entering Storybrooke over this. She would do over all the resentment between her and Regina, all the fights, all the pain. Anything would be worth having her Henry back again.

'What am I being punished for?' Emma thought looking to the sky again, what did any of this have to do with being the Dark One or magic or anything? Nothing here made sense except the dagger.

She made it back to the apartment finally, ignoring the concerned look on Regina's face as she plopped down on the couch with a solemn expression, tear stains still apparent on her cheeks.

"Hey, what happened?" Regina was quick to ask, coming to sit down on the couch next to the blonde. She couldn't hide the fact that she was worried she hadn't seen much of Emma in the past couple days.

"Just a really long, obnoxious morning."

"What made it so obnoxious?" Regina asked, knowing full well how stubborn Emma could be.

"I'd rather not talk about it." And there it was, Emma distancing herself again.

Regina had wished nothing more than for Emma to say what was bothering her, she wouldn't turn her away, wouldn't judge her. Why hadn't the blonde realized this by now? There were so many words she wanted to say, so many things she could say to Emma each with their own consequences. She could push the subject. Bring up why she hadn't been here. More so why she had to trust Emma but when it came to be the other way around why Emma couldn't trust her. Or she could even spew her own feelings about her before it was too late but instead she simply said,

"That's fine." Though it wasn't fine.

"I think I need a night out to just unwind." Emma spoke again after a pause, rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"Well, I know a place downtown. We'll go tonight."

Day soon turned to evening and the two were headed out without many more words on the subject. Emma was happy to just have some more time to think, she felt bad she hadn't shared more about what happened that morning, after all Regina was Henry's mom too but was that something she should just drop on the brunette? It seemed this reality was about Emma constantly not knowing what she should and shouldn't tell people.

They were in the car headed downtown, Emma staring to the tops of buildings and telephone wires as they passed. She took a deep breath reminding herself why they were even out tonight, she had wanted to unwind just the smallest amount and she hoped she could actually get herself to do that.

They stopped at a bar, it seemed to be a nice looking bar at least. She figured Regina wouldn't take them to some crappy one in any case. They were both dressed pretty casual, though Emma was finding it hard to distract herself from the brunette. Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder reassuringly and they headed inside.

They took a seat on the bar stools and Emma tried her best to relax, though it was very short lived as the bartender turned around to get their drink orders Emma's mouth dropped open.

"Hook!" She spouted to the confused looking man behind the counter.

"Uh, Killian actually. To what do I owe the pleasure of this new face?" He asked leaning against the counter, staring at Emma who stared back like she had seen a ghost. He laughed breaking the awkward silence, going to fix them both two of the bars finest drinks. He slid them to the two women and then turned his attention to Emma once more. "So why do I get the feeling you know me from somewhere."

Emma finally tripped through her words, with as much time as she spent contemplating her feelings she never really expected to find Hook here. "Sorry, Killian, I do know you from somewhere and I'm just really happy to see you again, and to see you're alright." Emma smiled, noticing his hook was gone but replaced with a working prosthetic hand.

To that he raised his eyebrow, still not aware of even knowing the blonde much less remembering her. "So how about I get to know you then since I can't seem to remember us even meeting."

"Uh, sorry. Emma." She said extending her hand and he shook it, holding onto it for an unusually long time.

Regina had been on the sidelines just observing the interaction. She was pretty clueless still about this 'other home' Emma was trying to get back to and about her other self she seemed to know too well, but judging by the blondes face she knew this man meant something to her, or at least had at some point... he also had another self, she supposed. She took a long deep drink of whatever alcohol mixture he had given her, trying not to look like a weirdo staring at the two of them she focused on the glass instead, tilting it in her hand a few times. She always seemed to unknowingly put herself into these painful situations, and she was sure she was about to lose any chance she had with Emma. Even if she was just being paranoid she couldn't explain these familiar feelings that arose from seeing Emma and this man... she felt happiness, happiness for Emma though there was also a deep despair, an emptiness, and the worst part about it was there was no logical reason for her to feel like this.

Emma and the bartender talked for a while and everything was fine, Regina thought she could control these weird feelings and jealous sparks stirring within her but then he asked Emma if she wanted to go on a date this week and Regina set the glass down on the counter a little harder than she intended, causing both of them to look over at her. She couldn't hear the rest of what Emma had to say, reject or accept his offer she couldn't stay any longer.

"Here, take these and have him drive you back if you drink too many. I'll find a taxi." Regina said setting her keys and some cash on the bar, trying her best to fake a smile but she knew she was failing miserably.

"What?- Hey wait, Regina." Emma tried calling out to her but she was already out the door and into the night, which was now sprinkling rain down on her.

Emma stared at the door Regina left out and then looked back to Hook who shrugged and started wiping off a glass, clearly still waiting for an answer from her. There was no time in that moment to think with her brain, her actions in that moment were all controlled by her heart as it dawned on her just why Regina had uncomfortably left just then.

 _You'll both figure it out._

Henry's voice echoed in her mind and she slammed her hand down on the bar and cursed, she couldn't believe what she was actually going to do.

She jumped from the bar stool and took off for the door, hoping it wouldn't be too late and she could still find Regina.

Unfortunately she got outside right as Regina was leaving in a taxi, rain now starting to pour from the clouds, the gentle roar of thunder in the distance. She looked to the keys in her hand that she had grabbed from the bar and ran to Regina's car, jumping in the drivers seat and starting it quickly. Her hands were shaking and her heart beating wildly. Was she that afraid of losing Regina? Of course she was always afraid of losing Regina in one way or the other but _this._ Losing her this way was terrifying. This little night out to unwind had turned into exactly the opposite.

Emma shook out her hands and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, pulling out of the bar parking lot and back on her way to the apartment.

Emma finally made it, parking rather awkwardly outside. She was no closer to deciding her next course of action than she was when she left the bar but she didn't care. She went up to the apartment door and reached her hand out to the handle but paused for a moment. She gave a small knock before opening the door slowly.

She stood in the doorway for a moment like a wet dog, Regina was sitting on the couch, still in her coat and shoes and damp though not as much as the Savior. The moment reminded her of when she first stepped into this apartment.

Emma gave a small "Hey" and Regina just looked at her like she was trying to decide what kind of crap Emma was trying to pull now.

Emma shut the door and rushed over to sit next to the brunette. "Listen, I..." She started the sentence but as she looked into Regina's eyes and the close proximity of them both suddenly overwhelmed her and she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The brown eyes were full of sadness, and curiosity at the same time. She could feel her heartbeat and she swallowed hard, trying to find her voice again. It was ridiculous what Regina was doing to her, what she was doing to herself.

A loud crack of thunder sounded outside the huge windows of the apartment causing them both to jump slightly. There were too many times they had been this close, too many times Regina had not taken this chance to show Emma what she meant to her. She wanted to do it now, before this all had a chance to end. She leaned in slightly, hoping that Emma felt the same despite everything that had happened tonight.

Emma leaned in too, closing her eyes. She had wanted this, wanted nothing more than to kiss Regina and tell her everything she was feeling. But before their lips touched Emma's eyes flew back open and she backed away suddenly, surprising even herself. She backed away so clumsily she nearly fell off the couch but she caught herself, standing back up to face Regina at a distance. She couldn't stop her breathing that was now as if she had ran around the block a few times, or her eyes that darted to each of Regina's now very confused ones. She had wished she could have just went through with it, she longed to feel the spark between them become something more, something intense.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina finally broke the silence, her voice wavering a bit from the lack of contact that just transpired.

"I don't know... I can't. I just, there are so many reasons." Emma stammered.

Regina's brow furrowed, the frustration apparent on her face. "Reasons? Reasons like Killian?"

"Reasons like Robin." Emma spat out and Regina looked shocked for a moment.

Regina hadn't even thought much about the strange meeting at the gas station or the man who gave her his number. She dug through her pocket and picked out the wet damaged paper. "What does Robin have to do with us?"

"See, so you have met him then, it has to be fate or some shit!" Emma brought a hand up to her own forehead feeling once again like an idiot, those two would always find each other, she imagined. "The other you, the one I wasn't about to just make out with, already has a lover and it's not me. Guess what? It's him. And why you're not pursuing him i'll never know." She had said that a little harsh but everything was all coming together now and Regina had to know the truth. "And yeah the other Killian is... with me." She paused not even believing what she had just said. But it was for Regina's own good.

"I don't care!" The brunette stood up defensively, crushing the paper in her fist as she did. "Other you's, other me's, what about right now? What do you want Emma." Regina was always terrible at controlling her rage but right now she was giving it all she had. "Because i'll fight for you." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Emma knew what she wanted right now, perhaps what she had wanted before but never allowed herself. But she couldn't do that... what if Regina hated her later for this, what if she made a terrible choice and ruined Regina's life.

"I want to go home." Emma said coldly, and Regina only took it to mean one thing... that Emma didn't want the reality she could have with her.

Regina reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out the dagger holding it out in front of her, standing at the opposite side of the coffee table as Emma.

"Why did you take the dagger, Regina?" Emma was confused as to what she wanted to do with that much less where she had found where Emma hid it.

Regina flashed an evil smile, though her teary eyes told a different story. "You want to go home, Emma. Fine. I wish you would just go back to where you came from!" And with that she threw the awful thing at the table between them, its blade sticking into the wood at the same time another thunder crack sounded in the distance.

What happened next Emma couldn't even believe, from the tip of the dagger black cracks started forming in the wood, and then they spread very quickly to the wood floor, the wall, everything around them. Even Regina.

"Wait... wait, wait, wait." Emma started looking around frantically, but it was too late. The reality around her shattered and broke away leaving Emma suspended in a darkness.

 _You'll both figure it out._ Henry's voice was in her head again, and yes, maybe they had in fact finally, though a bit more depressing than she had imagined... figured it out.

At least she hoped.

"Emma Swan." The deep voice boomed through the darkness. One she did not recognize.

"Congratulations on getting through your first test."

"Test? What kind of test was that? How many hearts can I break in a single day?" Her voice shook. She was terrified of what was to come next.

"Something like that, you're the Dark One. And now you know who you must shut out from your heart."

"Why would I do that when I've done nothing but do that anyway and it's always been a mistake!" She shouted to the void.

"The Dark One cannot love. Cannot be loved. You will always, always hurt them, and while that is no concern of mine, I decided to bestow upon you some wisdom."

"What now?" Emma asked the darkness.

"Now. Now you will return. Now you will stay away."

"Or else what?" Emma asked defiantly.

"You will have to pay the price."

The voice faded away and the darkness broke, Emma opened her eyes to notice she was in the forest. She was in Storybrooke, she could see the town in the distance and hear the leaves blowing around her. It was all too familiar, too real. She wondered if any of what happened in New York was legitimate or if it was all a part of the darkness showing her something. She got up slowly and noticed she was dressed in black, and felt a power within her that was almost suffocating. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had to get away, away from anyone that would find her for now until she got this power under control.

A ways away Regina also opened her eyes and sat up very slowly while others around her also became conscious. She was in the middle of the road in Storybrooke, in the exact spot where Emma had saved her from the darkness, except there was something else and she couldn't be sure if it was actually real but...

She remembered everything that happened to her in Storybrooke _and_ New York.

* * *

 **As always thanks for reading! We're back on track in Storybrooke but things might get even more confusing for Emma and Regina! Also thanks to Sailor Sayuri for the idea of throwing Henry in there, I wasn't going to at first but he made a nice addition xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina stood slowly, her mind racing to figure out what was going on. There was no way that any of that was real, it couldn't be. She looked down at her hands, turning them around to stare down at her palms. She felt the magic, the familiar thing she couldn't quite place before. This was real and yet, New York also felt so real.

And Emma...

She distracted herself by looking to the others that were also coming to, her eyes resting on Robin who was standing and then suddenly embracing her. It was true that the memories of him were back and she felt as if she _should_ be feeling the warm welcoming feeling she had felt from him before, but it was also true that the memories of Emma were back and with them everything she had been too blind to see before.

She closed her eyes tightly and reluctantly returned the hug, this was the man she was destined to be with after all, wasn't it? There was no more to it, it was as sure as day and night and yet she couldn't help feeling helpless and hopeless in his arms. If this was true love, real soul linking love then why did her mind wander to the emotion she had felt right before her and the Savior nearly shared a kiss? Why was it so hard to forget the times in New York and her thoughts about Emma?

"I remember... you, at a gas station?"

His words made her eyes shoot open, it wasn't just a fleeting dream or illusion. It was something real, and if that was true... she could make things right.

She pushed herself out of the embrace, noting Robin's confused expression. "I need some time, this..." She motioned between them. "I've been a fool, and I need to be free right now." And with that she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Everyone around now aware and watching the exchange, even the pirate who narrowed his eyes and began to walk away from the group.

Regina paced around the wood floor of her home trying to figure out her next move. Emma had sacrificed herself for her, became the dark one, and then? The episode they shared in New York, Emma rejecting her, and now... What if Emma rejects her still? What if the darkness has taken full control? Why New York in the first place?

More questions flooded the Queen's head than answers, she almost didn't notice the front door creaking open.

"Henry!" She sighed, relieved to see him finally. For a brief moment she wondered what her life would be if she had never remembered Henry again. She frowned at the thought and bent down to hug the boy.

"Mom, listen this is going to sound crazy but I was in New York and Emma, she was lost, she said she was with someone she trusts though, what if she's still there? What can we do to help?" She listened intently to Henry's ramblings.

"I'm still thinking that part over Henry... but she had to have come back with us." Regina remembered their last moments in the apartment. "I'll find her though, I will. I'll bring her back to us." She smiled for him and he seemed pleased with her answer though she wasn't quite sure herself if Emma would ever come back to them, being the Dark One and all.

She took Henry's hand and led them upstairs, right now what they needed was rest.

Over the next week all of Regina's waking moments had been spent trying to figure out where Emma had gone, she walked the small town, tried out various tracking spells, asked the previous Dark One who was still recovering from the whole ordeal. Everything seemed to get her a little closer to finding Emma, this was her town after all, she knew every abandoned building, forest path, and home and it was only a matter of time. Though she had also noticed through her search that someone else was also searching and it was really no surprise, rather more of a small annoyance that it was the pirate. She wouldn't blame Emma for choosing him over her if the time ever came but she would blame herself that much was for certain.

It was on a starry night when Regina just couldn't sleep that she began walking again, she walked nearly to the edge of town lost in her thoughts, perhaps something was even guiding her, it had been over a week and she was so lost in all of her musings about Emma and what her life could be. The blonde was haunting her every thought and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The street lights glowed and lit her path for a while until she was out of their range, lost in the darkness.

She walked the street for a while until she stopped at a curb, looking up to the nicely sized white home curiously. Why hadn't she bothered to look here? In fact she was almost sure the home hadn't even been there before. She took some reluctant steps toward the home until she was on the porch, reaching for the doorknob until something stopped her. The numbers on the house.

 _710_

She narrowed her eyes as she remembered the hospital room, Emma's room.

She wasted no more time and opened the door, to her surprise the lights came on revealing the person she had been searching for.

Emma knew she couldn't keep them away forever, she also knew she wanted to see Henry again and perhaps giving Regina some time with Robin would make her see that this, whatever it was, was not for her and also apparently dangerous for the Dark One in Emma. But when they were face to face again, Emma felt her resolve wavering.

"You cloaked the house, smart move." Regina spoke first, testing the waters with this new version of Emma.

"I had to work on keeping these new powers under control and also, give you some time." Emma spoke bluntly, emotionless, though somehow her eyes betrayed her. There were oceans of emotion in those green eyes.

"Time?" Regina questioned walking into the house a bit more, she could feel the magic surrounding her in here, it would be suffocating to anyone else. "Time for me to remember who I really am?" She looked to the former Savior who was standing in the middle of the dining area looking uneasy.

"Why are you here?" Emma was growing impatient, if all Regina wanted to do was rub it in her face that she remembered Storybrooke she should have just kept the house hidden.

Regina walked up a bit closer, trailing a hand along one of the dining chairs absentmindedly. "I'm here to bring you back to Henry, to me." That was a pretty bold move but there was no stopping her thoughts and words now.

Emma looked away, pain flashing across her eyes for a quick moment. "Don't tell me you're still under the illusion we could ever be together." She almost whispered it but she knew Regina could still hear her.

Regina clenched her teeth, biting back the rage that threatened to spill over at Emma. "You once used the excuse of Robin, of Hook, tell me Emma... what's your excuse now that I've willingly and wholly chosen you."

The words were like knives to Emma, how could she keep Regina away now? Even though her own emotions threatened to emerge. She thought time would help, thought Regina would surely take Robin in again, she hadn't prepared for this at all. Unwilling, the shock was apparent on her face and the power in her was threatening to release itself, she hadn't yet fully mastered keeping in this much dark magic.

"Emma." Regina insisted, taking a step closer and right as she did the only light keeping the kitchen lit shattered above her. She paused, knowing that Emma didn't mean for that to happen. "You don't have full control yet, do you? I can help you."

Emma looked to where the light once was and started to panic, she was doing so well keeping it under control, why now? What was she going to do now?

The moonlight was the only light to see with now as it seeped in through the windows and the door that still hang open. "My excuse is..." Emma started as she finally found her voice again. "I can't give in to this, I'm the Dark One now." She shifted her eyes up to the brown ones she now held so dear. "No matter what I feel for you, how much I want you, i'll end up hurting you... just like that." She gestured up to the shattered light bulb.

Regina took a second to let her mind register that Emma had actually confessed that she was what she wanted. She wasn't about to waste this opportunity. She walked up to the Savior, placing her hands on Emma's waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "Do you think i'm the type of person that's easy to harm?" She spoke into Emma's neck, feeling the blonde melt into the contact. "I'll take my chances." Regina grinned and closed her eyes.

Emma felt her breath catch and her heart beat fiercely. Maybe she shouldn't take the threat of harming the ones she loved to heart? Maybe she could be different, she was the Savior after all. It was hard to think of anything but Regina in this moment, it was hard to imagine the price that would have to be paid for taking the path of the heart as the Dark One.

All she knew is that she wanted to be in control of her life again, even if she gave that up to save the very person in front of her now. Emma wanted it all and she knew she was nothing but selfish for it but she couldn't help it.

She backed up a little so she could look into Regina's eyes the best she could in the dark, the strong, determined eyes she couldn't get enough of. "Why me, why me over someone who's supposedly right for you in all the ways imaginable?"

"You and I are unique, you are so much more than a Savior or the Dark One Emma, you changed my life for the better. Made me see things through anothers perspective. You not only saved my life many times and in multiple meanings but you truly have brought back the happy endings, and though I didn't see it clearly at first... you brought back mine too. You simply being here, in Storybrooke, was a hint I didn't want to take at first and as I started to push you away, you only dug in deeper and deeper."

"Regina I..." Emma didn't know what to say, the intense moment was weighing on her and she didn't think she could control her emotions any longer. Her heart was still racing, the reasons she had to stop herself from doing this were falling at the wayside as she really took in the moment. She felt Regina's truth in those words and the feeling was something she had honestly never had before, with anyone.

"If you still don't want this I understand, just tell me what you want." Regina spoke with a hint of unease, she didn't want Emma to reject her after pouring her heart out like that but nothing was certain between them.

Emma placed a finger on Regina's lips and the brunette closed her eyes in reply. "What I want... is you." Emma breathed out, looking over Regina's face, taking her in. Her Dark One facade falling as fast as she was for the woman in front of her. "We've come so far, and I never thought I would be saying this... but I'm falling for you Regina, and I can't stop." She finally closed the distance between them, kissing Regina with all the emotion she had been holding back for so long. Nothing mattered in that moment, no threats of prices to be paid, no Storybrooke for her to protect, nothing except Regina.

Regina's knees nearly gave out as she heard the words Emma spoke and felt the magic and the feelings between them grow stronger, it was like waves of euphoria crashing against her and she wanted so much more. She deepened their kiss and Emma allowed it, wanting to taste the Savior, even more so, wanting their souls to intertwine and their hearts to beat as one. This feeling between them was intense and dangerous, but she couldn't get enough.

Emma too felt the power of their kiss, the windows in the house started to shatter one by one causing Emma to jump a little each time. Regina finally separated with a smile and kissed a trail down Emma's neck, which the Savior gladly gave her access. "We should stop for now, you're going to bring down your house, Emma." Regina purred against her neck but made no move to leave, instead she pressed herself closer to Emma, not wanting to act on her own words.

Emma laughed genuinely, holding Regina close. "You would like that, wouldn't you? In fact you probably glow at the fact I can't keep my shit together around you."

"Maybe just a little." Regina winked, sliding out of Emma's grasp. "I'll help you more with your magic tomorrow morning."

Emma felt cold without Regina's touch, but knew it was for the best for both of them if they separated this night.

"See you tomorrow then."


End file.
